


Alone

by SuburbanWeeb



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with an unhappy ending, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, New Dream, Quote: You were my new dream (Disney: Tangled), Unhappy Ending, so much angst that it hurts, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanWeeb/pseuds/SuburbanWeeb
Summary: As long as Rapunzel could remember, she had a phrase etched into her forearm: “You were my new dream.”A New Dream Soulmate AU in which your soulmate’s last words are somewhere on your body.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 23





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write long stories because it makes me overwhelmed. So here I am with a New Dream drabble that I wrote instead of going to bed. 
> 
> I hope you all are prepared for some angst. You have been warned.
> 
> All characters and settings belong to not me.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You were my new dream.”

These were the words she had etched on her forearm for as long as she could remember. Her mother had told her they were the last words she would hear before she died and that, as long as she stayed in her tower, she would never hear them. She feared the words on her arm ever since. 

There were a few days when she couldn’t look at the words for fear of who would say such an oddly romantic thing before she died. This thought made her think that maybe, just maybe, the one who stopped her heart from beating wouldn’t be so bad. They must have dreams and aspirations of their own. Then she would remember that she was the one dying and immediately go back to fearing the phrase. 

Day after day, year after year, slowly, Rapunzel practically forgot about the words embedded in her skin; just as one gets used to living with a scar. Her only focus now were the so-called “floating lights,” and she desperately wanted to go see them.

~~~~~~~

Eugene Fitzherbert, or “Flynn Rider” as most wanted posters knew him, remembered the words that haunted him for years as a kid. He even occasionally thought that his soulmate must have an incredibly depressing death as his soulmate’s last words were, “What once was mine.” 

He deduced that those words either meant he died right before they died or they lost something incredibly precious to them moments before death. Either way, not very fun. Lucky for him, he had never really had time for the whole “soulmate” thing as most of the people he met left him not too much later, or just outright hated him and everything he stood for. 

Popular with the ladies as he was, Flynn Rider never had the time (or the money) to settle down. And so, soulmates remained a forgotten fable of his youth. 

Until he was on the run from that dumb horse and he happened to stumble upon a very, very, very tall, secluded, and (what appeared to be) abandoned tower.

Some cruel joke. That’s all soulmates were. He didn’t want anything to do with them, but from the moment Rapunzel had called him Eugene, he knew he was gone. He had fallen, face first, in love with a strange girl who lived in a tower in the woods, talked to a frog, and had magical glowing hair. He was going insane.

~~~~~~~

She was going insane. She thought that he was her soulmate. So why was he on a boat with the crown? Why? Why did he leave? Did he think he was better off without her? Was this all a cruel plan to get the crown and leave? He was supposed to prove to her mother that people weren’t all terrible. He was her proof; her escape; her soulmate. He gave that phrase on her arm a different meaning; a better meaning. One full of love, and trust.

She felt really dumb. Her mother was right. She should never have left her tower. 

Her mother pulled her along the path to her prison, she didn’t care. She felt empty. Cold. Alone. She really was naive. 

~~~~~~~  
She saw him get stabbed and she knew the cold from earlier was nothing compared to this. The events that occured after he cut her hair with a mirror shard were incredibly blurry, but from what she picked up, Gothel was gone and Eugene was about to be.

She had been trying to keep him conscious, she even tried to see if her healing powers still worked, but they were gone. 

‘No,’ she thought, ‘not yet. He hasn’t said-‘

“Rapunzel,” his voice sounded like a broken record player.

‘Please don’t. Don’t you dare say what I think you’re about to.’ Her prayers were frantic and short lived.

“You were my new dream.”

That was it. His last words. She knew what she had to say to comfort him.

“And you were mine.”

And just like that, he was gone.

Rapunzel realized Gothel had been right about one thing; she did feel as though she had just died. After he said those words, she knew his fate. So what would hers be now that he was gone?

In a final act of desperation, she started to sing the only song she knew to hopefully send him off peacefully. 

“Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your powers shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine.”

In the end, she would die as she had lived: alone. She would cry and no one would be there; just like normal. She would live and die in that tower. Alone.

The End.


End file.
